wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Sector
This section contains data on the Sub-sector Ygdrassil commonly known as "The Lost Sector" and marked lost as per official Imperium records. Ygdrassil Sector The Ygdrassil Sector was once a progressive and civilized area of space before the cosmic phenomenon remembered only by the sector's inhabitants as "The Great Tragedy". Cut-off from the Imperium of mankind, the sector devolved into feudal worlds. As wars erupted end ended across the galaxy, Interplanetary wars engulfed the once prosperous sector into chaos as warlords vied for dominance, fighting over left-behind pieces of technology and resources. This period which lasted for almost a thousand years came to be known as "Warlord Era". As the sector burned to internal wars, the original Capital world of Sif lay untouched as it was defended by the brave men and women of the 660th and 661st Cadian Guardsman regiments along with pockets of Death Korps of Krieg veterans and Elysian Drop Troopers uniting as one coherent defense force under the leadership of Colonel Kraig Geofferson Sturmach of the 660th Cadian Guard. This unit will later on become part of the Veðrfölnir Home Guard Regiment. It was only after the forceful invasion of each planet by a mercenary band led by Irvine Oliviera (future Lord General of the Sector) had the sector become united under one banner and began to swiftly fend off xenos incursions on human occupied worlds in the sector. Ygdrassil Sector would once again become a powerhouse in terms of economics, culture and technology during the reclamation of the sector back into the folds of the Imperium by Lord Commander of the Imperium Roboute Guilliman. Timeline of Events M41 * 010.M41 The Great Tragedy -''' A great warp rift suddenly tears the space near the Ygdrassil Sector and creates a cataclysmic event of severe split directional warp storms that formed a wall around the sector; effectively cutting-off all communication and aid from the Imperium, plunging the sector into darkness. * '012 - 070.M41 The Era of Turmoil - '''Fear, uncertainty and dissent slowly consumed the inhabitants of the sector which was taken advantage of unscrupulous individuals and people who lusted for power and influence, this finally erupted in revolts and planetary scaled uprisings across the sector. * '''070 - 930.M41 The Warlords Era '- The Era of Warlords started in the planet of Geirskögul, a Fringe World in the Ygdrassil Sector. Lord Vigilus Greyfang; a planetary noble and his well-armed followers launched a massive campaign of blood across the planet, killing all that who opposed. His ambition rose to greater heights when his forces captured the local starports and the intact vessels docked thereat. Retrofitting the meager freight ships with guns and armor, he launched his personal armada to neighboring planetary systems. His campaign had run into a stalemate when he found out that other warlords also had the same idea of conquest; this placed his forces in a deadlock with other warlords in the sector, each one not having enough strength to push for victory against the other while defending his or her own conquests from opportunists. This devolved into major skirmishes all across the sector as neither Warlord would give up claimed territories. * '071.M41 Arrival of Warboss Gore Skullgutz - '''While the sector burned in small planetary wars, an Ork Rok under the Ork Warboss Gore Skullgutz drifted across the warp storms encircling the sector and managed to make landfall at an unnamed planet on the outskirts of the Ygdrassil. With the sector's fighters and resources focused elsewhere, the Orks took their time in amassing a sizeable force. * '''072.M41 1st Ork WAAAGH! under Warboss Gore Skullgutz - '''The sector was taken by surprise when planets suddenly woke up to the green tide baring down across planets. This pushed a temporary truce between the warlords after loosing significant ground against the Orks. A massive force of rag-tag militia, ships and vehicles managed to stem the Ork Tide, forcing the Orks to back off temporarily. The warlords went their separate ways to lick their wounds and recount their losses. * '''073.M41 2nd Ork WAAAGH! under Warboss Gore Skullgutz - '''The second Ork Waaagh was brutal but short when the Warboss Skullgutz with a fleet of Ork Kroozas mad a direct assault on Sif, the most heavily guarded planet in the sector. Some of the Ork ships never made landfall while those that managed to drop their cargo were eliminated by the well-trained and well-equipped Sif Defenders. Warboss Gore Skullgutz was also killed in this battle. * '''182.M41 Tau Incursion '- A Tau expeditionary fleet arrived and made landfall in another unnamed planet far from Ork controlled space. Though the Tau did not launch an invasion across the sector, they however settled to hit-and-run tactics and abductions against lightly defended fringe and would continue on for years to come. * '248.M41 3rd Ork WAAAGH! under Warboss Ripgitz Skullstompa '- Another brutal but short Ork Waaagh!. ''An Ork Rok under the Warboss Ripgitz Skullstompa arrived in the Ygdrassil Sector. A clever, cunning and relentless Warboss that managed to secure two planets in one strike; his ''Waaagh! ended during a daring counter attack by unidentified forces that used advanced technology forcing him to withdraw his forces from both planets and drifting towards the outskirts of the sector. * '250.M41 Defense of Veðrfölnir - '''With the ''Ork Waaagh! ''nearing its doorstep, the lost remnants of the 663rd Cadian Guardsman Regiment that holed-up in Veðrfölnir made preparations to defend the numerous citizens on the planet. The fighting was fierce and the defenders; pushed back to the last continent waiting for death, when a miracle in the form of a highly-advanced human warship of unknown origin intervened and managed to halt the green tide. These group of well armed and well trained humans were later revealed to be mercenaries under the command of an individual known as Irvine Oliviera. * '''251 - 260.M41 The Wars in the Shadows '- Wars among the Warlords of the sector continued; however, another war was also being fought in the shadows. A fleet of Dark Elder had been taking advantage of the civil war and was launching rapid strikes against unaware or lightly defended planets in the sector. These atrocities ended however when the Dark Eldar attempted to strike against the rebuilding Veðrfölnir, which attracted the interest of its de-facto leader Irvine Oliviera who answered with a search and destroy mission against the Dark Eldar. This action also ended with the forces of Veðrfölnir discovering the Eldar Web Gate on the planet cataloged as YG-24389-0100-M30. A fierce battle ensued and ended with the victory of Irvine's forces wherein thousands of Dark Eldar including their leader perished. The rest of Dark Eldar departed and abandoned YG-24389-0100-M30 leaving behind a functional Web Gate. The climax of these series of skirmishes would be known as the Battle for Eldar Gate. * '''267 - 277.M41 - Swift Pacification or ''"The Ten Year War"'' - A massive campaign of conquest was launched across the sector with ships that were highly advanced and bore no resemblance to Imperial construction. The attackers identified themselves as the Ygdrassil Defense Force and methodically defeated opposing forces planet by planet. In a sudden turn of events, a mass defection of PDF forces occurred in the Capital World of Sif where its members requested an audience with the "Mystery Black Fleet"'s Commander offering to join. The defectors were humbly accepted and relocated to Veðrfölnir. This war became the turning point in Ygdrassil's future and ended only after the last Warlord was killed in battle. * 278 - 999.M41 - Ygdrassil's Golden Era - 'After the swift pacification of the Warlords, the sector entered into a golden age as technological and cultural advancements quickly settled. Though skirmishes against remnants of feudal warbands and pirates occasionally occur, the inhabitants of Ygdrassil Sector continued to enjoy peace and prosperity. The most notable development produced in this period was the Anti-aging serum and the invention of the Vortex Tunnel Drive for ships. * '''280.M41 -' Discovery of the abandoned Forge World of Midgard. * '''281 - 284.M41 - Construction of Bio-Domes that could house up to five hundred thousand occupants was started and finished at Midgard. * 281.M41 - Establishment of the Science/ Technology Research Institute at Veðrfölnir. * 282.M41 - Science/ Technology Research Institute was transferred from Veðrfölnir to Midgard. * 283 - 293.M41 - Rehabilitation of Forges and Manufactorums at Midgard. * 295 - 325.M41 - Construction of Orbital Ship Yards "Hati" and "Skoll". * 300.M41 - Reorganization of the Veðrfölnir Home Guard Regiment and formal inauguration of the Sons of Fenrir. * 301.M41 - 1st Field Army of the Sons of Fenrir was organized. * 302.M41 - 2nd Field Army of the Sons of Fenrir was organized. * 303.M41 - Sons of Fenrir Training and Doctrine Command was established and the entire small continent of Dragon's Isle was converted into a massive Military Training Facility. * 304.M41 - 3rd Field Army of the Sons of Fenrir was organized. * 306.M41 - Sons of Fenrir Armored Divisions upgraded with new armored assets. * 308.M41 - 4th Field Army of the Sons of Fenrir was organized. * 312.M41 - 5th Field Army of the Sons of Fenrir was organized. * 313.M41 - 6th Field Army of the Sons of Fenrir was organized. * 314.M41 - 7th Field Army of the Sons of Fenrir was organized. * 315.M41 - 8th Field Army of the Sons of Fenrir was organized. * 318.M41 - Ygdrassil scientists unlock the workings of the Eldar Webgate and begin researching into possible adaptation of the xeno technology for human use. * 325.M41 - Orbital Shipyards "Hati" and "Skoll" finished construction. * 325.M41 - Battleship Ragnarök was upgraded from the bottom up. Hull was expanded from its humble 2,570 meter to its current 20,000 meter size and installation of advanced weapons array and essential systems made the ship jump up in class from a mere cruiser analogue to a Gloriana-class Capital ship. * 328 - 000.M42 -''' Continued Fleet development of the Ygdrassil Armed Forces. * '''330.M41 - First Vortex Tunnel Drive was created and tested. * 334.M41 -''' Anti-aging and Rejuvination serum was created. * '335.M41 -' Ygdrassil Defense Force Command started plans on creating Orbital Defense Platforms. * '337 - 348.M41 -' Construction of Orbital Defense Platforms "Jormugandr" and "Gungnir". '''M42 * 000 - 020.M42 Expansion - '''With the advancement of technology, an average Ygdrassilian could easily live for an average of a thousand years before renewing another set of treatments. This would give the human population an exponential boom and the need for expansion. From the original six planets; humanity spread across the sector rapidly and by the year 020.M42, twenty four planets were already bristling with population. * '''022.M42 Chaos Incursion - '''A mining exploration in a newly established colony turned into disaster when a group of prospectors came across an ancient temple beneath their dig site and unleashed daemons into the unsuspecting colony on the planet. The records were unclear; but survivors from the ordeal attested to the sudden and extreme need to engage in sexual activities. The planet was painstakingly cleared of Chaos infestation at the cost of an entire brigade. It was re-colonized a year later. * '''024.M42 Major Battle against the Tau - '''The Tau made an attempt to seize a fringe world near the abandoned Eldar Web Gate. This battle marked the recognition of the Sons of Fenrir's Naval complement as it valiantly dominated the Tau fleet despite being outnumbered. It is also in this battle that the 3rd and 4th Battalions of the 3rd Field Army crushed the Tau ground forces on the planet. * '''027.M42 Discovery of the Kvasirian Crystals and the Purple Mist - During a pathfinding mission, the 3rd Pathfinder Team led by Captain Annette de Winter landed on a planet near the Ork-Human border. The team spent sometime on exploration and evaluation of the planet when they stumbled across a cavern filled with a unique crystal formation. Sergeant Gerard Keanne, one of the Deathstalker commandos attached to the team explained that the crystals have some-sort of a psionic resonance. Captain de Winter ordered samples to be taken back to Midgard for study. A month later; the team found a geyser releasing a purple mist into the atmosphere, samples retrieved suggest that the mist or gas could enhance psionic abilities in humans. * 040.M42 Fate of the "Empyrean Monkey" - 4th Pathfinder Team under the Command of Captain Guybrush Cornelius Threepwood encounter an accident while in FTL and forced to drop-out of Void-Space travel. Instead of being aligned towards the heading of Holy Terra, the "Empyrean Monkey" drifted towards Ultramarran space and was tracked by the Crimson Fire, Lady Inquisitor Delafontaine's frigate. * 040.M42 Return of the "Empyrean Monkey" - The 4th Pathfinder Team returns to Ygdrassil space after seven months with the Crimson Fire and its escort fleet and orders from someone high up in the Imperium tasked Delafontaine to lead the Imperium of Man's delegation accompanied by Magos Starra-0784571 as the Mechanicus' representative. A month long of festivities is held throughout Ygdrassil Space while the Magos was busy travelling around Ygdrassil sector and collecting various technological documentation and specifications to all discovered technology. At the ardent "request" of Delafontaine's mysterious benefactor, a special ceremony was held to rename the "Empyrean Monkey" to "Steadfast Devotion". * 041.M42 Confirmation of a New Lord General -''' Newly confirmed Lord General Irvine Oliviera was sworn into office followed by a lavish celebration sponsored by the people of Ygdrassil Sector. One Planetary Governor was quoted as saying: "Finally! Irvine cannot escape this one! This has been a long time coming!" * '041.M42 Declaration of Reclamation - '''A month later, Lady Inquisitor Delafontaine declared the reinstatement of the Ygdrassil Sector, its accomplishments and its forces as well as future projects sanctioned by the Imperium pending review of the High Lords of Terra. This will be known throughout history as ''"Reclamation Day". * '041.M42 The Inquisition's representative - '''Another month later, Impressed by the achievements of the Lord General, Lady Inquisitor Stella Marie Delafontaine and her retinue with a detachment of Adepta Sororitas from Order of the Virgin Rose volunteered to stay behind as the Inquisition's representative in the newly reclaimed Imperial Space. * '''042.M42 Spacemarines claim Skjöld '- The Emperor’s Servants 7th Company, attached to the escort fleet of the Inquisition's expeditionary force to Ygdrassil declares and claims the planet Skjöld as their recruiting world in the sub-sector. It is also a move by the Imperium to closely monitor the planet for possible chaos taint as the planet had once been infested by Slaanesh for a very short period. * '''042.M42 Order of the Virgin Rose Battle Sisters claim Brynhildr - The Order of the Virgin Rose was quick to grab the opportunity to set a foothold in a reclaimed human dominated sector to replenish their dwindling numbers. The warrior nuns staked a claim on the Agri-World Brynhildr three months after the Emperor's Servants claimed Skjöld. * 050 - 999.M42 Second Age of Turmoil - The second age of turmoil engulfs Ygdrassil space which would swallow the sector constant warfare once again. The start of this dark age would be marked by the opening of several rifts that tear-open across the sector; bleeding daemonic incursions inwards to the sector and would once again plunge the entire sector into darkness. This mass daemonic incursion would be lead by Antaphus the Ravager, a daemonic prince of Slaanesh. * 054.M42 Bloodshed - Four Years into the Second Age of Turmoil, the 4th and 5th Field Armies were wiped out. This would leave the 1st and 2nd Field Armies to defend the original four planetary systems (Hlidskialf, Breidablik, Fólkvang, Eljudnir). The 3rd Field Army to defend the strategic locations near the Abandoned Eldar Web Gate and the planet Kvasir. Further, this action would find the 6th to 8th Field Armies to engage chaos forces on every theater of war across Ygdrassil Space. * 149.M42 Pyrrhic Victory - Lord General Irvine Oliviera with the aid of the 8th Field Army, the heavy guns of the Ragnarök and the Emperor's Servants 7th Company defeats the chaos horde led by Antaphus the Ravager. The Lord General and the Captain of the Emperor's Servants' 7th Company would also successfully kill Antaphus in this epic battle. However; battles against chaos forces are always costly, the 8th Field Army would suffer forty percent casualties and the Emperor's Servants lost two squads of battle-brothers. * 151 - 157.M42 Brief Respite -''' A sudden lull in the Chaos incursions allowed for a brief respite from total war. This would last for six years and allow the recuperation of military forces for a fraction. * '''158 - 159.M42 Punch Eye - Light skirmishes against fleeing or wayward Ork and Tau groups. * 160.M42 Necron Tide - The deadly Tug-of-War between Humanity, Xenos and Chaos forces would inadvertedly be the cause of an undiscovered Necron Tomb World to awaken and unleash the slumbering death-machines on a warpath across the sector; further adding to the fray. * 163.M42 War Unending - Sons of Fenrir 6th and 7th Field Armies would make a valiant stand against the bulk of the Necron Forces carving a path of death towards Fólkvang. The 6th and 7th would die to the last man on the planet Asgard's Gate but utterly devastating the Necron Force three times the strength of both armies combined; allowing the recuperating 8th under the lead of Lord General Irvine Oliviera to halt the Necron Tide. Driven by grief and hate, Lord General Oliviera pursued the fleeing Necrons to their Tombworld and destroy the planet by firing all the Ragnarök's heavy ordnance on the planet. The destruction of the Necron Tombworld would also condemn the entire planetary system to death. * 163.M42 Skirmish on Battle Barge Dread - While the defenders of Ygdrassil sector recuperate their wounds, a mysterious space hulk dropped in the material realm from being lost in the warp. This space hulk was tracked by long range sensors to the galactic south of Hlidskialf; on suspicion of another chaos incursion, a squad from the Emperor's Servants and two squads from the Order of the Virgin Rose batlle-sisters boarded the Stormrider ''under Pathfinder Captain Gabrien Yvonus-Wilhelm and went in to investigate. The space hulk was infested by minor warp creatures as well as a sizeable Tau force- the battle for control of the Battle Barge was vicious, however, the Emperor's Servants and the Order of the Virgin Rose battle-sisters would emerge victorious with minimal casualties. The space hulk yielded minimal spoils-of-war, but the highlight find would be the ''Knight of Dusk, ''an undamaged tactical dreadnought armor and the ''Sliverbane, ''a power-sword aging back to the 31st Millennium. The Virgin Rose battle-sisters staked claim over the ''Silverbane, while the Emperor's Servant claimed the armor. M43 * 000.M43 (?) - Planets The system is currently divided into the Inner and Outer Systems. There are twenty-four cataloged habitable planets within the Human-controlled space of the Ygdrassil Sector, fifteen of which compose the Inner-Systems. There are still a number of planets scattered across the sector that needs to be evaluated and categorized. Below are the planets found in the Inner-Systems and their categorization: Artificial Habitation Bio-Domes on Midgard - Massive Bio-Domes erected on the surface of the Factory World Midgard to house the scientists and their families. These Bio-Domes also serve as protection against attacks and environmental hazards. Bio-Domes on Hel - Massive Bio-Domes erected on the surface of the Prison World Hel to house the prison complexes on the harsh ice-world. These Bio-Domes also serve as protection against attacks and environmental hazards. Natural Phenomenon Wall of Warp Storms - The Ygdrassil sub-sector is walled-in by a series of warp storms with tendrils that flow like twin rivers around the sector. Comet (IC-HB-0001M30.123000) - A comet that passes across the breadth of the Lost Sector. This heavenly body has been travelling the cosmos for millennia, seemingly uncorrupted by the warp storm tethers. It passes by the entire Ygdrassil sub-sector every 1356 years. Notable Places of Interest Abandoned Eldar Web Gate - Found on the planet YG-24389-0100-M30, this Web Gate was formerly used by the Eldar and one of the primary web gates connected to their network of Web Gates scattered across the Milky Way Galaxy. After the fall of the Eldar Empire, this web gate was requisitioned by the Dark Eldar and was wrested from their control after the "War in the Shadows" era and formally marked under Human-controlled territory after the "Ten Year War" . At present, the Web Gate is being studied closely by Ygdrassilian scientists; extensive research into the Eldar Web Gate paved-way for the development of the Vortex Drives being utilized by Sons of Fenrir warships. Space Hulk (SSV Ontario) - Discovered sometime in M41; the intact remains of a one thousand one hundred and eighty meter warship possibly dating back to before the Dark Age of Technology named "SSV Ontario" in low-gothic. This ship of unknown origins is clearly human-made and surprisingly untainted by the Warp. Further exploration of the ship was initiated by Lord General Oliviera himself with Lady Inquisitor Delafontaine and her retinue sometime in M42. Military Forces in Ygdrassil Space (Astra Militarum) Sons of Fenrir Imperial Guardsman Regiment (Adepta Sororitas) Order of the Virgin Rose (Adeptus Astartes) Emperor's Servants 7th Company Famous Battles in Ygdrassil History "Emperor's bowels! What are you waiting for?! Fire all batteries on our location! Those damn machines are at our doorstep! and I'll be damned if we don't take them to hell with us!" ''- General Charles Deveraux; Commander of the 7th Field Army, Sons of Fenrir requesting for planetary bombardment during Asgard's Gate's Last Stand. Circa M42'' This section contains the recorded battles of significant importance in the Ygdrassil Sector. # Defense against the Ork WAAAGH! under Warboss Gore Skullgutz '(072.M41) # '''Defense against the Ork WAAAGH! under Warboss Gore Skullgutz '(073.M41) # '''The Defense of Veðrfölnir '''(251.M41) # '''Battle for Eldar Gate (260.M41) # The Ten Year War (267 - 277.M41) # Against the Tau! (024.M42) # The Fall of Darkness (149.M42) # Asgard's Gate's Last Stand (163.M42) Gallery __NEWSECTIONLINK__ TheLostSector.png Ygdrassil_System_Placement.png|Ygdrassil Sector (Circa M.41) SoF Homeworld.png Hel.png Lord General 2 0.jpg Midgard 2 0.png Lady Inquisitor F.jpg Sif_2_0.png|Sif Category:AnubisGodOfDeath2019 Category:User Projects Category:The Lost Sector Category:Imperium of Man